The objective of this research is to develop and test a sophisticated disease management assistance system (DMAS) that is designed to improve medication adherence for HIV/AIDS patients. This application is particularly important because of high level of adherence with new drug therapies, such as protease inhibitors, is required for successful outcomes. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: The proposed commercial application is a portable electronic device that significantly helps patients with HIV/AIDS and other life-threatening diseases manage complex and critical medication regimens while providing valuable clinical data for their physicians.